


Too blond for me

by youknowwho2912



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Humor, King's Landing, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowwho2912/pseuds/youknowwho2912
Summary: Cersei's little dove runs away from the King's Landing but not before ruffling some feathers.
Kudos: 13





	Too blond for me

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive in fluff and humor so it it what you will get here.

The betrothal between Sansa Stark and Joffrey ~~Lannister~~ Baratheon was throttled by its neck after the former ran away from the King's Landing leaving the onlookers dismayed.

“If a wrongfully executed father and the immense humiliation at court are not big enough reasons to put an end to this nuisance, I don't know what is...” read the letter the eldest Stark girl had left in her chambers before fleeing. To add fuel to the fire, she also mentions something along the lines of Lannisters being too blond for her wolf blood now and how the idea of Joffrey make her cunt shrink. 

Needless to say, Lady Cersei had all the right to take offense, Lannister being her house and the said Joffrey being her rabid son. 

Margaery Tyrell, upon hearing the unfortunate news couldn't quite hide her glee. “With Sansa being single again...” she had trailed off while blushing furiously red. Perhaps Lady Margaery has a new found interest in the winter roses. 

The hunt to search the maiden with auburn hair was on its full fledge until the reports stated otherwise. Sandor Clegane, our beloved ~~puppy~~ Hound, who was leading the search party happens to have joined the ranks with the wolves after safely delivering, not one but two of their she wolves back to them. 

“ All the bloody Starks happen to fall in my lot.” He was heard grumbling. The horrors of the day still fresh in his mind when Robb Stark , the proud brother of his sisters had sobbed wildly in the former's cloak, thanking him profusely for saving his sisters. He would have tolerated had the Stark sisters not joined their brother's racket, crying along with him, all three of them clinging to his dear self. He had died a thousand deaths there and then. He wanted to thank the seven when Catelyn Stark, with much difficulty, succeeded in separating those clingy wolves. His belief that Lady Catelyn was the only sane Stark, was solidified now after today's fiasco.

The Young Wolf's Bannermen seemed to share the Hound's thoughts for they themselves looked ready to declare Catelyn Stark their queen and swear fealty to her after all the ruckus her children had caused. 

“The Starks and their bloody drama” he had declared while trying hard to suppress the smile that seemed to spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts away ❤️


End file.
